Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
parolas *diaspora - diaspora (nova) *supercede (ance: replace, supplant, usurp) - suprasede (nova) *envision - imajina **e "envisage" Simon **e "contemplate, visualize, picture" jorj *downfall - defeta, ruina *reinstitute - reinstitui *pharisee - fariseo *sadducee - saduceo *essene - eseni Nomes Biblial me nesesa vosa aida con nomes ivri de la biblia - ivri traduida esata? ivri simplida? nomes comun en europa? derivada de la nomes en elinica?: (mea preferes en leteras forte) *Me no senti capas de judi entre la posibles, ma me nota sola ce nos ave un paje Ieruxalim (e no "Ieruxalaim" e no "Jerusalem"). Simon **vera. nos ave ance "moxe" per "moses", cual reteni la "x" en ivri (e "iudi" cual reteni la "i", e no "judi"). ma la nomes de la biblia es multe "europeanida", e alga de la formas plu ivri no es fasil reconosable. a la otra lado, nos ave "jesus" e no la ivri "ieoxua" (cual es ance "joshua"). esta es la razona per lista la nomes elinica. la tradui de la biblia de ivri a elinica ia aveni sirca 300 aec, e ia es lo cual ia influe la formas de nomes de la biblia en europa e ultra. jorj *joshua - ieoxua, ioxua, josua *samuel - xemuel, samuel *jeremiah - irmea, ieremea, jeremea *ezekiel - iehezcel, ezcel, ezeciel *job - iov, job *ruth - rut *esther - ester *daniel - daniel *ezra - ezra *amos - amos *hosea - hoxea, hosea *elijah - elia, elija *isaiah - iexaia, isaia *judah - iehuda, iuda, judea *samaria - samira, samaria *cyrus - korux *nebucadnessar - nebucadnesar *jerusalem - ieruxalaim, jerusalem esemplos de nomes ivri-elinica, e sua transcrive a lfn *Αβραάμ abraham *Αδάμ adam *Βαρούχ baruc *Βενιαμίν beniamin benjamin *Δαβίδ david *Δανιήλ daniel *Εύα eva *Ιακώβ iacob jacob *Ησαΐας isaias isaia *Ιεζάβελ iezabel jezabel *Ιεζεκιήλ iezekiel ezekiel *Ἰερεμίας ieremias jeremia *Ιησούς του Ναυή iesus (joshua, jesus) joxua, jesus *Ιούδας ο Προπάτορας iudas judas *Ιωνάθαν ionatan jonatan *Ιωσήφ iosef josef *Ιωσίας iosias josia *Ιωσαφάτ iosafat josafat *Μαθουσάλα metusala *Μαριάμ mariam *Μιχά mica *ΜιχάλΝάθαν natan *Ναομί naomi *Ραχήλ racel *Ρεβέκκα rebeca *Ρουβήν rubin *Σαμουήλ samuel *Ρουθ rut *Σάρα sara *Σολομών solomon sujestes relativisme/iste - la teoria cual dise ce sabia, veria, e moralia esiste en relata a cultur, sosia, o contesto istorial, e no es asoluta epicurisme/iste- un scola de filosofia fundida en Atina par Epicuro, cual promove plaser como la bon masima, ma restrinjeda par razona jinasteria/iste - un construida o salon per eserse fisical, juas, e jinastia *En ajunta a, o en loca de, "jinasio"? Simon edonisme/iste - un teoria de moralia cual sujeste ce plaser es la bon masima e la gol de vive umana gimnosofisme/iste - un seto de India antica cual promove astenisme e medita, e nudism utilitarisme/iste - la teoria de moralia cual sujeste ce un ata es bon si lo es usosa o benefica la majoria de persones revive, forti - invigorate, energize? *reanima, restimula, revelia, … e la prefisa "re-" no es sempre nesesada. Simon sua propre e lo de un otra asi es me sujestes regardante la "problem" de posese refletante e nonrefletante: *ambigua **el corti sua capeles *posese refletante: **el corti sua propre capeles **el corti los de se mesma **el corti la sua *posese nonrefletante: **el corti la capeles de Juan **el corti la capeles de un otra **el corti la capeles de el **el corti los de el Parolas de posese sujesteda definis per la parolas de posese: *mea - poseseda par o relatada a la parlor *la mea - usada per refere a un person, persones, cosa, o cosas poseseda par o relatada a la parlor *tua - poseseda par o relatada a la person a ci la parlor dirije se *la tua - usada per refere a un person, persones, cosa, o cosas poseseda par o relatada a la person a ci la parlor dirije se *nosa - poseseda par o relatada a la parlor e un o plu otra persones *la nosa - usada per refere a un person, persones, cosa, o cosas poseseda par o relatada a la parlor e un o plu otra persones *vosa - poseseda par o relatada a la persones a ci la parlor dirije se *la vosa - usada per refere a un person, persones, cosa, o cosas poseseda par o relatada a la person a ci la parlor dirije se *sua - poseseda par o asosiada a un person, persones, cosa, o cosas, fasil identifiada o ja introduida *la sua - usada per refere a un person, persones, cosa, o cosas poseseda par o relatada a la person a ci la parlor dirije se **En loca de "relatada", me sujesta "pertinente", cual nos usa en la esplica de la sufisa "-al". Ma me opina ce on pote simpli esta difinis a mera "poseseda par o pertinente a X", do X es un de la pronomes personal ("me", etc) cual ave ja definis simil a los a supra. Simon ***esce tu es serta ce la sinifia de "mea", etc, es plu como "pertinente" ca "relatada"? sur X: tu intende usa "me" en la loca de X? esce la "me" en sinias de sita? me crede ce "mea", etc, no es poneda su "me", ma ce lo debe ave se article separada, esce tu acorda? jorj ***Me no vide un difere grande entre la sinifias de "pertine" e "relata". Me ia sujesta cambia "relatada" a "pertinente" sola per coere con la linguaje cual nos ia usa en la esplica de "-al". Simon ***Tu fa un bon punto sur la sinias de sita: vera, "mea" no pertine a la parlor de la defini, ma a la parlor de un otra frase en cual "mea" apare, e donce nos no pote defini "mea" como "pertinente a me". Un defini plu parolosa es nesesada, regretable. Simon ***Me ia suposa neblosa ce "mea" va apare su "me", car lo es un membro de la familia coerente "tua, nosa, vosa" – ma "sua" va nesesa es presentada como un radis. An tal, "-a" con esta sinifia no es un sufisa reconoseda, e me no oposa si tu prefere ce "mea" apare como un radis. Simon ****me acorda ce "mea" vade su "me", etc. lo ta es plu simple. **Me crede ce "la mea" no pote refere a persones o cosas plural sin deveni "la meas". Simon ***no, no, no! me odia la idea ce nos debe ajunta -s a pronomes derivada de determinantes (an si me ia sede alga en dias resente, per felisi otras). Lo es nunca nesesada e refleta no plu ca un imita de la sistemes tro complicada de la linguas romanica. engles opera bon sin "mines", etc, car la ojeto de de "mine" es sempre indicada a ante. esta es la mesma como mea oposa a "algas", "multes", etc. sola pronomes de indica (esta, acel, e otra) nesesa la posible de plurali, car on no sabe comun si la ojeto es singular o plural. jorj ****A, grasias per tu odia :) A me, par contrasta, la nonajunta de "-s" a tal parolas pare un eseta strana cual on debe recorda spesial. Per esemplo, lo pare bizara ce me debe dise "la mea" per refere a me claves, ma "la rojas" per distingui esta flores de aceles. La refere a la nonesiste de "mines" en engles no pertine, car ajetivos en engles no indica se pluralia. Me regarda "la meas" como "my ones", o "los cual pertine a me". Simon ****Imajina ce nos compara nos xapos. "Me ave un negra; tu ave un brun." O: "me ave la negra; tu ave la brun." O: "me ave la mea; tu ave la tua." Aora imajina ce nos compara nos sapatos. "Me ave negras; tu ave brunes." O: "me ave la negras; tu ave la brunes." O: "me ave la meas; tu ave la tuas." Simil, "un de la negras es rompeda", "un de la meas es rompeda." Esta no es complicada. Lo es coerente. Simon ****me va aseta vosa sujestes. permete ce me esplica perce me ave esta opinas: la creoles no usa la pronomes e determinantes de posese en esta modo. plu, me vide "mea" e otras como determinantes, cual no nesesa segue la formas de ajetivos. e plu, la usa de -s nesesa ce un parlor engles o xines (etc) pensa si lo es nesesada, e sola per razonas gramatical. la esemplo de engles "mine" es pertinente ancora, car lo mostra ce la -s no es nesesada, esata como la esemplos de pronomes de person tre en xines, suomi, etc, es pertinente a la asentia de un distingui entre formas mas e fema. me regrete ce lfn ia perde sua radises en la linguas creole e ce aora lo no difere multe de la multe "euroclones" ja desponable. :o( ma bon, me aseta esta. jorj ****Un esplica bon e interesante, grasias! La "-s" de nomes plural presenta ja un problem a un aprendor xines. Un de la cualias major de elefen ia es sempre ce on pote reusa cualce ajetivo como un nom, e la plu de persones no comprende la difere entre determinantes e ajetivos. Esce tu opina ce elefen ia perde sua radises en otra modos ance? Lo pare a me ce la lingua ia cambia vera poca en la oto anios pasada; nos ia limi mera un plenimano de angulas ru. Simon ****bon razonada! grasias. jorj **Me no pensa ce la "s" es nesesada per "la meas" etc. "La mea" es perfeta clar an con un o multe benes Guido (talk) **Tota depende de esce on opina ce "la grande" indica sola un cosa grande, o pote refere a plu ca un. Simon **Me pote vide tua punto, ma en engles, si on dise "there are some small shirts and there are some big shirts - whose are whose?" On ta pote responde "mine are big" e esta es fasil comprendeda. No? Guido (talk) **No, en fato. On comprende ce "mine are big" es plural sola par la verbo "are". Si sola un de la camisas ta parteni a me, me ta dise "mine is big" (la mea es grande). Mea punto es ce si nos dise "la grandes parteni a me", nos debe (per es coerente) dise "la meas es la grandes" o "la meas es grande". Simon **Denova me pote vide tua punto. Ma en esta caso, si tu ta dise "la grande parteni a me" me opina ce lo no importa si "la grande" refere a un o si lo refere a plu de la ben sur cual tu parla - me pote comprende egal bon tu. Guido (talk) **Perce la mesma no es vera per "la camisa parteni a me", en tua opina? O per "esta parteni a me"? Simon **La mesma es vera en mea opina. Me comprende e "la camisa parteni a me" e "la grande parteni a me" si "la grande" refere a o un camisa o plu ca un. Ma pos plu pensa, me pote vide ce "la grandes parteni a me" ta pare plu clar e gramatical coreta, an si no tota nesesada. En ajunta lo sona bon Guido (talk) **Per me, "camisa" en "la camisa parteni a me" pote refere sola a un camisa: esta es un regula fundal de la usa o nonusa de "-s" en elefen. Simil, per me, "grande" en "la grande parteni a me" pote refere sola a un (person o cosa) grande. Si acel "grande" pote refere a du o plu, la regula fundal ave un eseta, e la gramatica deveni min simple. Simon **Pardona, me ia malcomprende tu intende orijinal, ma aora me vide e en fato me acorda con tu. Me pote vide ce lo ta es gramatical coreta. Per esemplo si on demanda "a ci esta camisas parteni?" e responde "estas parteni a me ma aceles parteni a otras" la usa de "s" en "aceles" e "otras" es perfeta coreta, tal, si on dise "estas parteni a me ma la grandes parteni a otras" esta pare ance fa sensa. Guido (talk) **E la mesma es vera per "la meas". "Tre de estas parteni a me: los es la meas. Un de los parteni a tu: lo es la tua." Simon parolas sujesteda